On My Side
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to One Moment. Rogue runs into trouble when she goes to look for Creed. What happens when he defends her? Will the truth ever be revealed?


A/N: Alright, I decided to go ahead and make a second part to One Moment. I own nothing in this fic except for maybe ideas. Enjoy!

She was still confused as to why he had spared her. She was his enemy, someone to be hated. Sometimes, she even felt like her own worst enemy. But that one day. That one day, Victor Creed looked like he had snapped back into reality again for the first time since God only knew when. She was bent on finding out why he had spared her when he had the right chance to kill her.

But she wouldn't get her answer anytime soon. When she went out actually looking for him, Rogue attracted all different kinds of wrong attention. Yeah, the Brotherhood being around, that didn't help. Lance, Pietro, and Todd all had their sights set the lone target, knowing she couldn't take them on her own.

Rogue knew it too, so she tried to run from them, only to get caught by Pietro and then cornered by the other two.

"Hey there, kitty cat, what's up?" Todd asked, quite stupidly.

"Dumbass, that's Rogue! Get your facts straight!" Lance decked Todd for his stupidity.

"Sorry, I can barely see in the dark. Don't deck me!".

"GUYS! We have a little problem on our hands. What should we do with her?" Pietro asked.

"Oh, I know, let's mangle her and send her back to her little friends, just to send 'em a message" Todd proposed.

"Nah, too messy".

"Um, guys, did we just let this mess go?" Lance asked.

"No, why?".

"'Cause there she goes!" Todd screamed.

Rogue just couldn't stop running. She took a turn into an alley where she ran right into the guy she was looking for.

"Oh crap! I deal with three with three of 'em and now four! Man, this is not my night!".

Creed was actually surprised to see her. But his surprise turned to worry when she said there were three others out there after her.

"Which three?" he asked.

"You're not in on it?".

"In on what?".

"What?".

"Hey, you got her, Creed. Not bad. Now hand her over" Pietro demanded.

Victor grabbed Rogue's arm. "Get behind me" he whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't ask, just do it".

When she did, Pietro scoffed. "You honestly think he's gonna protect you? C'mon Rogue, let's be honest here".

"Who said I wouldn't?" Victor interrupted, "Hm? Who said? It sure as crap wasn't you".

"What's gotten into you?".

"What's gotten into me is that you're on my territory, and you're not supposed to be here. Now, you and your wussy friends…GET OUT!".

"Give me one good reason why I should?".

Victor put his sharp, claw like nails to Pietro's throat. "Because if you don't, I'll have something to apologize to your daddy over. Now I don't think we want that happening, eh, Pietro?".

"Fine, whatever, she's yours".

"Good" Victor released him, "And if I ever see you trying to harm her again, oh, we'll have a lot of problems. That goes for your wusses as well".

"Got it. I'm out of here" Pietro left, thank God, while Rogue was…stunned in a word.

"I don't get it" she said finally, "Why do you keep protecting me? Whose side are you on?".

"I'm on my own side. Rogue if they ever give you trouble again, come and find me. I'll deal with them personally. Rip 'em all to shreds if it means to keep them away. That goes for any guy giving you trouble".

Rogue didn't say anything for a minute. "Who are you?".

"I'm simply…me. Now, if I were you, I'd go back to the school and stay there. Don't come lookin' for me again. Trust me, I'm not worth it".

"Sure you are".

Victor sighed. "No Rogue, I'm not. And if you knew the whole story that the bitch left out when she told you, you'd know I'm not worth it".

"Creed, are you my-".

"Shhh. There is a time and place for that, but not now. Not until this war is over" Victor turned from her, "I will look forward to that day, Rogue. That day when I can see you not as an enemy, but as you really are. Now go home, and stay there. I'll keep my eyes on you and the ones who hurt you. You have an angel watching over you…Marie".

Just as she was about to ask how he knew her name, he was gone. This only made her think all the more….

A/N: How was that? She came so close to figuring it out. Yeah, it's a little OOC, but I'm actually quite pleased with this. If you wanna see another, let me know. See ya!


End file.
